You and I
by Chriss-Meister
Summary: Let's buy a house, let's make a home, let's love each other forever. That sound good to you?


**A/N:** Yay, an akuroku one-shot! I was inspired to write this for two reasons. Reason 1: Somehow, Pokemon has more stories than KH and that's slightly upsetting, seeing as how KH held the number one spot for so long. But you know, whatever. Reason 2: The song "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson. I flipping love this song, it's so cute. So here's a cute little thing that popped into my head while listening to this song.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, that wonderful privilege is not mine to call.

**You and I**

I will never get over the sight of his face bathed in the morning sun pouring in from the window to the right of our bed. Most of the time he sleeps like a hog, and today was no exception. His mouth is open as he snores obnoxiously, a little drool hanging off the side, his flaming head of hair splayed over his pillow in all sorts of directions. He's spread out across the bed with most of the covers probably kicked off in his sleep. I'm debating whether to wake him now, but decide against it. Let him get his rest, he works real hard every day, and today is finally his day off.

I try to sneak out of the bed as gently as possible (who am I kidding, I could jump up and down on the bed and he wouldn't wake up). But it wasn't in the sense of waking him up or not. He tended to be able to unconsciously know when I am getting out of bed and he makes a grab for me. He's been doing it for years, since the first time we slept together. Even now that we were married, he still held on to me as if I were going to leave him forever. He obviously doesn't know that I love him too much to leave him for even a day. It kills me when he has to go on business trips, but I never let it show. If he knew, he probably wouldn't go, and I'd feel twice as bad for keeping him from his work.

I've got my legs off the edge now. I'm actually surprised I've gotten this far. I ease up slowly, but as my butt leaves the mattress, I can already feel the arm snaking around my waist, bringing me back down. He pulls me to his chest where he's turned on his side. I can feel the flush of his skin as well as his ungodly high body temperature. I hold back a giggle from is breath tickling the back of my neck. His hands caress my hips soothingly, the only coolness coming from him I can feel is the ring on his left hand.

I blush remembering the day he proposed. We had fucked for hours the night before, and walking was not on my list the next morning. Axel, for maybe the first time in his life, had gotten up first. He came back an hour later with waffles donned with strawberries and whipped cream, scrambled eggs with a little ketchup on the side (just the way he knows I like it. God, I love this man), a tall glass of freshly squeezed pulp orange juice, and to top it off, a small bowl of Frosted Flakes. I nearly cried. I don't know what I was happier about, that he had made me breakfast, or he had managed to do it without burning the apartment down. He placed the tray on my lap and came to sit next to me after kissing me on the head. I devoured my food (_delicious_ food) and went to the Frosted Flakes last. As I dug the spoon in, I noticed there was no milk in the bowl. I looked at Axel like _how do you forget the milk in cereal?_ but he just grinned that "I just ate the canary" grin that he seemed to show every day. I contemplated getting up to the kitchen, but I'd probably only make it two steps before collapsing. So I decided to just eat it dry, I mean, he made me breakfast. IN BED. But digging my spoon back in, I hit something solid. Now I was beyond confused. I dug in again and took out whatever the hell it was.

A box. There was a small velvet box in my Frosted Flakes. I don't know how but I didn't realize what was going on, so I just looked back at Axel who chuckled at my dumbfound state. He took the box from me and hopped over the edge of the bed…to get down on one knee. And he opened the box. To reveal a ring.

And I finally realized.

He chuckled at my slow-processing, and he said what I won't ever forget. "I know I'm a pain in the ass, and an idiot, and gayer than Glee, but the one thing I do know is that you're the only one for me. Marry me? I will never stop loving you, so…I'm hoping the answer is-"

"Yes, you idiot!" I pushed the tray to the side and jumped on him.

And that, as they say, was that.

Now we live in this awesome house that we moved into after leaving that grungy apartment. It's really thanks to Axel, I don't make a crazy lot as a café owner. He worked, well, works really hard to make enough so we can live comfortably and, as he likes to say, "give me the world". I keep telling him I don't want the world. We could be living in a shack for all I care, and I'd be happy just being with him. Then he 'awes' and kisses me, and kissing leads us to other things, and those other things lead me to opening up the café late in the morning. I think the bastard does it on purpose. But I still love him.

He's groaning now and I turn over in his arms to see him crack his eye open. "Morning Axel."

"Mm, morning love." He smiles and lazily kisses me on my waiting lips. After yawning he looks back down at me. "What are you still doing in bed? You didn't have to wait for me to wake up."

I haven't told him he holds me hostage in his sleep. "It's no biggie, I just woke up myself." I snuggle closer into his side where he has opened up his arms for me to lay on his chest.

"Wait, you aren't opening up shop today?"

"Axe-baby. I told you last night remember? I'm not opening it today cause it's your day off, and I wanted us to enjoy our extended weekend together."

"Oh right." He chuckles and I can feel the vibrations reverberate through his body to mine. "Well, we _were_ making like bunnies last night. Speaking of…" I'm suddenly on my back with Axel prowling over me like a predator.

"Can I help you?"

"You know you can."

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" I give him my business smile.

"Well, I've got this raging hard-on, and only a cute little Roxy is the cure." He says this in his deep-low voice right in my ear. The shiver racking through my body only seems to fuel his desire. His sharp smile glints in the glowing room.

"I believe what you have is morning wood, and that can be taken care of in the bathroom, located on your left." I make to get up but he pushes me back down and straddles me. I groan slightly from our connected bodies. We're still practically naked from last night. Well, I pulled my boxers on before passing out. Axel always sleeps in the nude. I _swear_ he does this shit on purpose.

"Aw, but that's no fun." He jerks his body forward and I groan again, a little louder this time. His smirk gets even bigger than humanly possible. "And you seem to be sharing similar symptoms."

"I d-don't know what y-you're talking about-ah! Axel!" He's latched onto my neck. Suckling on my sensitive skin, he gets me in just the right spot. My groans have turned into long moans as he's still grinding down into me. "Hah…hah…Axel…" I don't know how much longer I'll last.

"Where was the bathroom again?" Sly bastard.

"Fuck the bathroom." I connect our lips and I can feel his grin. I shove my tongue into his mouth and he concedes, more than happy to give me control. While I'm exploring the wonderful cavern of his burning mouth, I feel a hand slip into my boxers.

And that, once again, was that.

"I swear to god Axel, your libido must always be in overdrive." I'm now laying completely on top of him as he cradles me in his arms. We're both slick with sweat, among other things, still have morning breath, and our hair looks like road-kill. But we don't care.

"How can I help it when I'm married to the sexiest thing to walk this Earth?" He plays with a stray lock of my hair.

"Please."

"Don't 'please' me. I knew I was going to have you from the moment I walked into the café and saw your cute little ass in those tight black slacks and long apron." He grabbed said cute ass to demonstrate.

"Uh-huh. And how's that working out?" I look up into his emerald eyes. There is still the same fire as I saw that day. Raw desire and pure love. Maybe even more, if that's possible.

He brings me up to kiss him again. The long and sensual feel of his lips put me in a slight stupor that I barely remember what I asked him. "Mm. It's going pretty good, I'd say, love. I mean, you're in my arms." Have I mentioned how much I love this man? "Is there anything else I need?"

And there was nothing else I needed either.

**Loves n stuff~**

**Chriss-Meister**


End file.
